


Queen of My Heart

by Volerian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i promise there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: Becky has had feeling for Charlotte since the moment she first saw her, when she gets her soul mate mark it just solidifies those feelings. However Charlotte doesn't have a soul mate mark so Becky is left to deal with that.  Will Charlotte realize just what the Irish woman means to her or will she lose her because she is in her own way?





	Queen of My Heart

_"And all at once you are the one I have been waiting for"_

 

 

Everyone knows about soulmates. I mean we've all heard the stories. However living that reality is something entirely different.  
Soulmate tattoos are still the name of the person you are meant to be with but there is never a set time or date by which you will receive one. Some get them as a kid and some don't get them till they are an adult. There are even some who never receive one at all.

  
There is also the heartbreaking reality that just because you have a name etched on your skin that it will work out.  
Becky knows that quite well, her parents being a prime example of that. They loved one another but it wasn't enough and that had led to a bit of a tumultuous childhood for the fiery redhead.

  
So its not surprising that when a name finally shows up on her skin Becky hides it. She sneaks off to the NXT locker room and jumps in the showers hiding her pain and tears behind the almost scalding water beating down on her.

 

When she gets out of the shower and finds the name etched into the skin on her upper rib-cage her heart about stops. Charlotte is there in beautiful cursive loops and it takes all Becky has not to start crying again.

 

Charlotte has become a friend in and out of the ring and this just throws a complicated wrench into things.

 

Making a spur of the moment decision she books an appointment with a tattoo artist for the next week. She doesn't want to hide the name but knows if is for the best especially as she knows Charlotte doesn't have a mark. She's seen the woman in various states or undress to know that for sure.

 

Plus there is the fact that as far as she knows Charlotte is straight so its even more of a reason to keep the mark a secret. Her time on the streets of Ireland had shown her just how bad things could be for an unwanted soulmate.

 

The next week she gets Charlotte's name covered with some Celtic knot work. The artist looks at her with something akin to pity in his eyes but he tattoos her and shakes her hand wishing her the best when it is all over.

 

Becky knows that with her new ink and the healing process she needs to let Hunter know that she needs a bit of a break. Although she dreads telling him why.

 

The next day dawns bright and early. The ache in her newly inked skin the only reminder of her new burden. She cleans and covers the knot work adorning her skin.

 

Dressing in her workout gear she gets ready to head to the the Performance Center. As she walks out of her door shouldering her bag she scrolls through her contacts and hits Hunters.

  
The phone rings for only a moment before it is answered.

 

"Becky, what can I do for you?"

 

"Always straight to the point with ya. Well I need a closed door conversation with you. And before ya ask its nothin bad, just personal."

 

"Well I am at PC today so when you get here come up to my office."

 

"Will do boss. Headed that way now."

 

The conversation ends after that and with a new determination Becky heads out.

 

Upon reaching the center the Irish woman feels more relaxed that is until the skin under her new tattoo warms and she knows Charlotte is near. Instead of looking for the beautiful blonde she focuses on making her way to Hunters office.

 

The warmth lessens with every step she takes away from the blonde and she can breathe easier.

 

Hunter is waiting for her, the door to his office already open.

 

He looks up when he hears her coming and waits for the redhead to shut the door.

 

He gestures to a chair and Becky sits down a sigh leaving her lips.

"I got my soulmate tattoo."

 

Hunters eyebrows raise in shock. They have procedures in place for this but it is still a shock to hear it.

  
"Is it visible?"

 

Its a question that needs to be asked but he hates asking it. They want to protect the personal lives of their wrestlers and if it is visible they will do whatever they can to help conceal it.

 

Becky looks down shame flooding her veins. "Its possible that it could have been but I had it covered up."

  
To say Hunter is shocked would be an understatement. He knows that the young woman would have a good reason for doing something so drastic.

"Who is your soulmate?" Hunter asks but he already feels as if he knows and is just asking for confirmation.

 

Becky seems to almost curl in on herself at the question the muscles in her jaw quavering. The words seem to stick in her throat. With a bit of force she manages to choke out the name.

  
"Charlotte."

 

Before Hunter can respond there is a knock at the door. In the next beat the door opens and Becky can only feel like her utterance had summoned the blonde woman.

 

Hunter stands and places himself between Becky and Charlotte in a need to protect the redhead after her admission.

  
"Charlotte, this is a private meeting. What do you want?"

 

The blonde is a bit shocked at the fierceness in the mans voice and unconsciously takes a step backwards.

  
"I wanted to talk about a few creative ideas going forward." As she speaks she glances over Hunters shoulder to the person sitting there. She cant be one hundred percent sure as Hunter is shooing her out of his office but it looked like Becky. She doesn't have time to really think about it as Hunter shuts his office door behind him while the two step into the hall.

 

"You know I'm always eager to hear what my wrestlers have to say but now is not the time. Come talk to me after lunch."

 

At the clear dismissal Charlotte walks off and Hunter makes sure the blonde is gone before reentering his office.

 

Becky relaxes once again as the warmth heating her skin recedes. The Irish woman knows that she will have to learn to live with the sensation as her career will keep the two of them in close proximity.

 

Her head pops up when the office door opens again and Hunter returns.

  
"I'm sorry for the interruption. I know this cant be easy for you."

 

Becky raises an eyebrow but offers no comment. She knows Hunter understands as his soulmate is his wife Stephanie who he met as a wrestler.

" I can live with it. Its not the first time I've seen an unrequited soul mate. Just never thought it'd be me."

 

Hunter nods solemnly. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Even if the company wont help I will."

 

Becky has just barely been holding on to her emotions and with that the floodgates open and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

 

This whole situation is unfair but knowing she has someone in her corner makes it a little easier to deal with.

 

After their talk Hunter sends her back home giving her seventy two hours off to heal up and deal with the new development.

 

Her friends must have noted her absence because over the course of the day she receives texts from Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte. She reassures her friends that she is fine and that it was just an issue in her personal life that needed her attention. Bayley and Sasha offer their support through text but Charlotte ends up calling. Becky doesn't answer but instead watches her phone ring with trepidation.

 

The blonde leaves her a heartfelt and sincere message offering her support and an ear should Becky need to vent.

 

Firing off a quick text she thanks Charlotte for her support not trusting her voice around the other woman just yet.

 

The seventy two hours flies by and her fresh ink is healing nicely and the Irish woman is itching to get back in the ring. Or at least get back into the swing of things.

 

She does and with gusto. Hunter is clearly looking out for her though as she is teamed with Bayley, and then Sasha during her NXT tenure and it keeps her out of Charlotte's orbit for the most part in the ring. The two are friends outside of it after all.

 

Her call up to the main roster see's her join forces with Charlotte and Paige. Now that was a bit hard for the Irish superstar as her mark was burning almost constantly in the presence of the blonde but she deals with it as best she can.

 

She experiences more losses than victories during a good chunk of her time on the main roster. Her friendship with Charlotte reaches a breaking point at least story wise which is hard for the younger woman. The Irish woman doesn't care for it but it is what it is and the two are separated when she goes to Smackdown Live.

 

The separation is hard. She has never heard of soulmate marks causing physical pain but her's did and when she woke up with bruises that weren't her own she worried.

 

A call to Hunter prompted a visit and medical evaluation of both her her and Charlotte. Charlotte was kept in the dark as to the nature of the evaluation especially as she wasn't showing any signs of injuries that were not her own.

 

The medical staff is then told to keep an eye on the redheaded wrestler and plans are made to move Charlotte to Smackdown to see if that changes any of what is going on.

 

Charlotte arrives to Smackdown and it seems that the Hail Mary move helps. Becky is no longer in physical pain or showing injuries that aren't her own which is a good thing. Granted her mark is once again always burning but it is something she has learned to live with.

 

The hardest thing for Becky was probably when she turned on Charlotte when the blonde took the title in a smart yet underhanded move.

 

A part of her broke that day and even though it was all just fabricated story it still hurt physically and emotionally.

 

She took that hurt and channeled it into “The Man” and has been walking tall ever since.

 

That all led to where she was now with Charlotte's name currently burning her skin. The signature burned as it always did when they were close but Becky pushed it into the box that she always did.

 

She had a fight to focus on and considering it was a six person match she needed her full attention on making sure everything went smoothly.

 

She's taken a hit from Asuka when she sees Charlotte prepare to do a moonsault but Becky can see that her opponent Nia is not where she needs to be. In a move borne of pure instinct and a tinge of desperation she charges around the left side of the ring and spears Nia pushing her into position by sacrificing herself.

 

Charlotte lands like she is supposed to but in the ensuing fall Nia lands wrong on Becky who is still on the ground.  
Sharp pain explodes along her left side along with a sickening crack she swears everyone in the arena can hear. Warm sickening pain oozes through her body, shock sweeping along behind it.

 

The Mans breathing is shallow, clearly a few ribs are broken along with what else she doesn't know. Charlotte is the first on her feet then Nia and the action still goes on while medics rush to Becky.

 

She pushes them back and fights through the pain to get back to her feet. Its a decision that has black spots dancing in her vision and her swaying lightly on her feet.

 

Distantly she hears the bell ring signaling the end of the match and her shoulders sag in relief. The pain is jarring with every step but Becky wills her body back up the ramp and into gorilla but once there she collapses. The last thing she hears before her world fades to black is a panicked voice screaming her name.

 

Charlotte watches Becky start to fall and is there to catch the redhead before medics swarm and in moments the other woman is taken from her arms and placed on a stretcher.

 

As she watches the Irish woman be wheeled away her arm begins to tingle and she shrugs it off thinking it is from the hard landing she took earlier but when it starts to burn, feeling like a branding iron is being held to her skin she bites back a yelp. Cradling her left arm as the pain concentrates to her wrist she bites her lip to muffle the sound of pain.

 

She doesn't see Hunter watching her discreetly. It is only when she feels a coat drape around her shoulders and an arm coming to wrap around her waist does she jolt back to her surroundings. With the pain in her wrist still blindingly painful she lets herself be led to a waiting car.

 

Expecting a driver to take her somewhere she is surprised when Hunter gets in the drivers seat. He looks at her, his eyes softening before he speaks.  
“We are going to the hospital for our girl.”

 

Charlotte nods, not trusting herself enough to speak. As he drives she takes a look at her wrist for the first time since the pain started

.

The shock of seeing Becky's name in soft careful letters is enough to make her heart pause if only for a moment. She feels elation, joy and worry all at the same time.

 

“She's my soulmate” The blonde doesn't even realize she has spoken aloud until Hunter's reply fills the silence.

 

“I know.”

 

Those two words tilt her world on its axis as her mind runs in so many directions. She has so many questions that she doesn't know where to start.

 

Deciding to just go for it she asks the simplest one she can. “How do you know?”

 

The gruff man's hands tighten on the steering wheel and hold it in a white knuckled grip before he releases it with a sigh.

 

“I've known since you both were in NXT.”

 

Charlotte's mouth opens and closes for a moment and yet she cant find the words. Instead Hunter forges ahead with his answer to her unanswered question.

 

“She came to me when her mark appeared on her skin. Becky was so scared and lost, she thought she was one of those destined to have an unrequited soul mate. She even went so far as to cover it so that you wouldn't have to live with the guilt or feel ashamed. I won't like to you Charlotte, there have been complications over the years because of it.

  
When you were on RAW and she was on Smackdown she started showing signs of injuries you had sustained. She would never tell you so I had medical staff constantly checking up on her. It was why you switched brands because being near you helped and she would never have asked for more.

  
Tonight was just another example of her doing whatever it takes to keep you safe. Nia was not in position when you went to do your moonsault. You would have most likely been seriously injured had Becky not deviated from her own choreographed fight to spear Nia and get her into position.”

 

Hunter glances from the road momentarily to the blonde next to him and sees that his words have hit the woman hard. He drives the rest of the way in silence leaving her to her thoughts.

 

Charlotte's mind is spinning with the implications of what her soulmate has been through. Truth be told she had felt a spark with Becky from the moment she met the sassy Irish woman. She had pushed those feelings down and ignored them. She couldn't help but feel responsible for their current situation. The need to be beside the fiery redhead was making her heart ache and she could only hope that she would get the chance to let Becky know she wasn't alone.

 

Once at the hospital Hunter and Charlotte speak with the nurse's and at first they go to turn them away but both are inexplicably listed as Becky's emergency contacts. The two are still very much in shock when a doctor comes to talk to them about the young woman.

 

“Becky's situation is still a bit touch and go, she is in surgery as we speak to fix the traumatic pneumothorax caused by a rib fracture in the middle of her chest. We have the very best surgeons on hand working to repair the damage to her lung.”

 

Charlotte stops listening through no fault of her own, its just her brain has honed in on just how injured Becky is. Her soulmate is lying on an operating table and she can not do anything to help. Hell the Irish woman doesn't even know she has a soulmate.

 

Her thoughts are pulled from their downward spiral by Hunter gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Wordlessly he leads her to sit in a private waiting room that has been offered to them. She sits and can't help it as tears stream down her face.

 

“This is all my fault.” The words are choked out between sobs, the blondes chest heaving.

 

“No its not Charlotte. Becky knew the risks. You all know that when you step out on that stage that accidents can happen. She made the decision to push Nia into position and sacrifice herself for you. How do you think Becky would feel if she hadn't done anything? You could have hit your head wrong or your neck if she had not done what she did. She loves you Charlie, she always has. Just thank your lucky stars you've got a girl like that in your corner. Just make sure you tell her when you see her.”

 

The blonde nods, taking in Hunters words and realizing how different the night could have been. With her heart still full of worry the tears slow and she takes comfort in tracing the lines of Becky's name now permanently etched into her skin.

 

The two sit there for what feels like ages but in all reality is just a few hours. They both perk up when a doctor in scrubs walks into the room. The woman doesn't look solemn so Charlotte takes that as a good sign.

 

“I have news. Becky is out of surgery and resting. It was a long one as we had to place a titanium plate to fix two of the broken ribs. We removed the bone fragments and repaired the damage to her lung. She currently has a chest drain but we are confident that she will heal. It will just be a long road to recovery.”

 

Charlotte's heart breaks for Becky as she knows how much the redhead hates to be sidelined but she will be there every step of the way. The blonde only has one question for the doctor. “When can I see her?”

 

“Now. Just remember she will be resting, they've already got her on a heavy pain management regimen. I'll take you there now.”

 

The doctor leads them to the ICU and then down to the end of the hall, the last door on the left. When she steps through the door and sees Becky laying so still in the hospital bed she freezes. The other woman looks so small surrounded by all of the machines.

 

Despite her momentary pause she moves quickly to drag a chair next to her soulmates bedside. She sits on the left side of the bed so she can grab the redheads free hand. The burning of her tattoo settles to a warmth that feels as if it settles into her very bones. It feels like coming home and honestly Charlotte wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe the circumstances which led to the arrival of her tattoo but she knows how lucky she is.

 

The blonde tries her hardest to stay awake to be there for Becky but she ends up falling asleep sometime after Hunter quietly slips away.

 

Becky awakes to a dull throbbing pain and the noise of beeping machines, she also feels a weight on her thigh along with a comfortable warmth through her whole body that seems in direct conflict with the pain she is in.

 

Her eyes fly open when she realizes what the warmth means. Becky's gaze settles on the tall blonde who is resting on her bed. Her heart jumps for joy but that also means it sets of her heart monitor as well. The damn thing start blaring and Becky mumbles curses under her breath as Charlotte shoots awake and two nurses rush into the room.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop your fussing. You try waking up with her in your lap and not have your heart go haywire.”

 

Even though Becky tries to act confident her statement still causes a blush to color her cheeks.

 

Her eyes find Charlotte's and sees a blush decorating the blondes features as well. Becky looks down at her hands and focuses on slowing her heart rate. She shifts a little and pain lances up her side and through her chest. It makes her gasp for breath. One of the nurses in the room hits a button on her IV and the pain is chased away by the morphine but the Irish woman is distracted by Charlotte holding her hands.

 

The point of contact between them steals her breath away more than the pain did. Becky looks at Charlotte, really looks at her past the obvious fatigue and tear stained cheeks and sees that something has changed.

 

She sees the blondes eyes dart to her own wrist and then back to her.

 

Becky moves gingerly reaching for Charlotte's wrist.

 

The blonde makes it easy for her, extending it so the Irish woman can see.

 

Becky can't believe her eyes as she sees her own name etched upon her friends skin. Well her soul mates skin.

 

The redhead doesn't realize that she is crying until Charlotte is there wiping her tears from her eyes.

  
"You're mine lass?"

 

Charlotte nods, her smile wide and beaming, eyes shining with unshed tears.

  
"I'm yours Becky. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

 

"Charlie you have nothin to apologize for. I've loved you for years lass, the fact that fate decided to send you my way now is a blessing."

 

Charlotte leans forward and kisses Becky's forehead.

 

"You are my blessing Bex. I would be in that bed if it were not for you. I am only sorry that I stood in fates way so long that you thought you were alone."

 

Becky closes her eyes as the tears come faster, happy tears but tears none the less.

 

She struggles to rein in her emotions enough to speak and when she does her voice wavers. "Can I kiss you lass?"

 

The smile on Charlotte s face says it all. She nods and moves to sit on the bed as close to the Irish woman as she can get.

 

"You don't have to ask to kiss me Bex. I'm yours."

 

Becky leans up and Charlotte meets her before she can put any strain on her injuries. The kiss is soft and hesitant, a meeting of lips that heats up the moment Charlotte swipes her tongue along Becky's lower lip. The Irish woman whimpers and kisses back harder. That is until the heart monitor is set off yet again and both women have the decency to look a little sheepish as the nurses return to the room.

 

They promise the nurses that there wont be any more funny business while Becky is in the hospital.

 

Instead the two spend the time together until the morphine makes the Irish woman drift off to sleep.

 

The next week find Charlotte by Becky's bedside and the nurses are grateful for the blonde as she provides a great distraction for the clearly irritated Irish woman.

 

Charlotte cant help but smile knowing that Becky just wants to get back in the ring however the woman has to take the proper time to heal.

 

Seeing as they are new soulmates and the situation is a bit out of the ordinary the company has granted Charlotte a month and a half paid leave to make sure Becky follows the doctors orders.

 

The six weeks of healing time passes slowly and yet fast all at the same time. Charlotte is there for it all, for the struggles and the victories and she knows she has Hunter to thank for her being able to be by Becky's side.

 

Its why one day during Becky's final week of rehab Charlotte sneaks away to call him. The line only rings once and then the man is answering.

 

"Baby Flair, to what do I owe the pleasure? And how is our Irish girl doing?"

 

"She is doing great. That is actually the reason I'm calling you. I know you know she is meeting with the company doctors on Friday. I was hoping to run something by you and creative for her return."

 

"I'm listening."

 

Becky meanwhile notices Charlotte's disappearance but just shakes it off and continues her exercises just happy to be able to get the chance to work out.

 

She is looking forward to Fridays check up and can only hope for good news.

 

The Irish woman finishes her workout under the therapists supervision and when she is done she finds Charlotte waiting for her with a shake.

 

The blonde must see the unanswered question in her eyes because she answers it.

 

"I was making plans for us babe. Don't you worry."

 

"Plans for us?" Becky cant help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

Charlotte blushes and doesn't give an answer either way. Instead she heads heads to the car Becky right behind her.  
Becky's leg bounces the whole way from the gym to Charlotte's place. She has been staying with the blond since she got out of the hospital. The blonde wouldn't have the Irish woman stay anywhere else, not with them being new soul mates and Charlotte feeling like they had missed out on so much time already.

 

The redhead is full of nervous and excited energy. In the time the two had spent together the two woman had kissed more than a few times. It had led to things getting heated a number of times but they always stopped short.

 

It had left Becky aching for Charlotte but she understood taking it easy, especially with her injuries. Now that she is healed though the Irish woman wants to take their relationship to the next step but she has decided to leave that choice up to Charlotte. The blonde knows how much she wants her.

 

Becky shuts her eyes and lets her imagination run away with itself. She can't help it, she has loved and wanted Charlotte for years and being so close to the other woman is a sweet torture.

 

She is jerked out of her daydream by a warm hand on her thigh. The warmth seeps into her skin through her leggings and green eyes fly open to meet blue. Its then that Becky realizes the car is no longer running and they are home.

 

“Come on Becks. I've got plans that don't include this car.” With a wink the blonde steps out of the vehicle and heads into the house.

 

Becky watcher her go open mouthed before she scrambles into motion and follows after the blonde. Charlotte is waiting for Becky when she comes in. The Irish woman shuts the door and tries her best to control her shaking hands. She has wanted this for so long and now that it is here she is nervous.

 

Charlotte meets Becky halfway between the stairs and the door and pulls the redhead into a searing kiss. The touch makes the Irish woman's heart race and chases her nerves away.

 

The blonde breaks the kiss and Becky tries to follow, not wanting to give it up just yet. The action draws a light chuckle from Charlotte and a smile from Becky in return.

 

“Lets go upstairs.” Charlotte's voice is raspy with want and the sound of it makes the redheads knees weak.

  
Grabbing the blondes hand Becky leads the way upstairs with the blonde happy to follow behind her soulmate.

 

However when the door to their shared room shuts Charlotte picks Becky up with the redheads legs coming up to wrap around her waist.

 

The blonde pushes Becky back against the door and kisses her, moving from her lips to trail down her neck. Rolling her hips against the taller woman Becky tangles her hands in Charlotte's hair wanting to pull her closer. She is rewarded with a bite to the space between her neck and shoulder that has her hands tightening in blonde hair and sends shivers down her spine.

 

“God lass, please I need more.”

 

Charlotte soothes the bite mark with a kiss, before biting again drawing a jolt from the redhead and a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Fuck Charlie, don't tease.”

 

Charlotte pulls back from the Irish woman and smiles as she sees how disheveled her soul mate is. The Irish woman's chest is heaving, her skin is flushed and her eyes are ablaze with want. Seeing Becky like that has her pulling Becky to her, the shorter woman's legs tightening around her waist. In a few steps the blonde makes it to the bed and drops Becky down lightly.

 

The fiery redhead looks at her sprawled across the bedspread and Charlotte makes a quick decision. She makes a show out of pulling every bit of clothing off. She starts with her shirt, slowly drawing it up her torso and over her head before throwing it somewhere behind her. She kicks off her shoes and makes a show of bending over to take off her socks. Her jeans are next along with her underwear, and as they slip over and off her hips she watches her soul mate watch her.

 

Becky stops her before she can take her bra off. She moves quickly, covering the blondes hands with her own. The Irish woman's hands trail over the blondes shoulders goosebumps rising in the wake. Becky is quick to move first one bra strap down and then the other, and with a smooth move she reaches behind Charlotte's back and undoes the clasp.

  
Charlotte's bra falls to the floor unnoticed as Becky kisses her way across the skin now on display. Pulling back is hard but she does it and nudges the blonde back toward the bed.

 

Becky undressing is more of a whirlwind, she just wants her clothes off so she can get back to worshiping her soul mates body.

 

Once she is utterly naked she turns back to Charlotte who is eyeing her like a piece of meat that she wants to devour.

 

Becky moves onto the bed and on top of Charlotte and kisses her deeply. The blondes lips were soft and full and the Irish woman felt like she could hardly breathe at the sensation. The redhead was straddling the blondes hips, one hand against the bed to keep her weight off the other woman and the other was against the blondes cheek.

  
Charlotte bucks against the redhead and she shifts enough so that one of the blondes legs slips between her thigh drawing a soft moan from the shorter woman.

 

The breathing of the two women is heavy in the silence of the room as they look at one another. Charlotte breaks the staring contest to lean forward and runs her tongue over the redheads nipple. The feeling is electric and overwhelming and all Becky could do was gasp as her eyes slipped shut. The Irish woman's hands come up to tangle in the blondes hair as her breasts continue to be teased.

 

Meanwhile Charlotte's right hand glides down the Irish woman's body to tease her sex. The blonde pulls back from worshiping her soul mates breasts to watch the other woman's reactions as she touches her for the first time. The blonde pauses for a moment in her touching to glance up at the redhead above her.

 

Becky nods eager for the blonde to keep going and not trusting her voice. Charlotte picks back up rubbing circles around the Irish woman's clit, making the woman writhe and moan.

 

Becky wanted more, needed more. She needed the other woman to press deeper, to slide inside but she knows that if she is patient it will be all the sweeter. So the Irish woman gives in and follows Charlotte's lead, she knows the blonde will give her exactly what she needs.

 

Its as if the blonde knows exactly what her soulmate needs because she dips a finger gently into hot wet folds. The action draws a gasp from Charlotte and an answering moan from from Becky.

 

“Oh god, Charlotte please don't stop.”

 

Charlotte rubs the other woman's pulsing clit with her thumb as she pushes deeper into the redheads pussy. She slides another finger inside and begins thrusting.

 

Becky drops her head forward and moans, her arms shaking as she holds herself up, her legs spreading wider to give her lover more access.

 

Charlotte asks Becky to look at her and when green eyes meet her own she leans forward to kiss her deeply, moaning into the redheads mouth as she continues to pump her fingers into her.

  
“You are so beautiful like this Becks,” Charlotte rasps between heavy breaths, “you like that? Tell me you do babe.”

 

Becky nods quickly as she can feel her orgasm building. “Yes, yes! Please, don't stop!”

 

Charlotte thrusts faster and leans forward to bite the other side of Becky's neck as she feels the other woman tighten around her fingers.

 

The Irish woman can't take it anymore and her legs tighten against the blondes thighs but Charlotte keeps her spread open and her hand working as the redhead shakes and shudders as her orgasm washes over her in waves.

 

Becky loses herself to the pleasure of it as the waves of pleasure wash over her with Charlotte still working her hand in and out of her slowly. When she finally comes down she clings to Charlotte as her body feels limp and sated.

 

The blonde rolls the Irish woman off of her and pulls her close. The redhead snuggles into the blondes toned and lean body utterly relaxed and pleased.

 

“ I love you Charlie.” The words are mumbled into the blondes collar bone and she can't help but smile at the Irish woman.

 

“I love you too Becks.” The words are the honest truth and laying here with her soulmate is the happiest she has ever been.

 

Becky is clearly worn out from her earlier training and the orgasm she just experienced. Its made even more apparent how tired the redhead is when she mumbles. “I owe ya.”

 

Charlotte can't help the chuckle that bubbles from her chest. “We have all the time in the world Becks, forever if you want now go to sleep.”

 

Becky falls asleep moments later with a soft smile on her face and Charlotte's arms wrapped around her. The blonde stays awake for a bit longer but finally succumbs to sleep feeling loved and happy that she has put her plan into place.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week a finally cleared Becky is a nervous ball of energy backstage during Monday night RAW. Charlotte is nowhere to be seen which made it worse. She wants the blonde by her side for one last kiss before she walks out to the ring.

 

The Irish woman cuts a promo in the ring amidst the loud cheers of having the Man back. She talks about looking forward to the future and going for the RAW womens title.

 

Her speech however gets interrupted when she is attacked from behind by Alexa Bliss. Its all choreographed so the redhead knows it is coming and sells it well.

 

What she doesn't expect to hear is Charlotte's music as her soul mate rushes from backstage to her aid.

  
Alexa immediately leaves Becky and scrambles out of the ring and far away from the reach of the taller blonde.

 

Charlotte is standing tall in the ring, watching Alexa before turning to help Becky up off the canvas. The other woman looks confused but Charlotte gives the woman's hand a squeeze and prays she trusts her.

 

Becky cant believe her eyes when she takes in Charlotte's ring gear. Its silver but the accents are all rainbow and suddenly the Irish woman wonders if the color choice has more meaning.

 

She stays quiet and waits to hear what Charlotte has to say her heart thumping wildly in her chest even though she is trying her best to calm it.

 

"Since the moment I walked into NXT I knew this was where I belonged. I own this ring every time I step foot in it. No matter if you boo me or cheer for me you all bow to the Queen eventually.

 

Charlotte glances at Becky and smiles softly, " Yes you bow to the Queen but now it is my turn. Becky we may have fought in this ring against one another but now, now I want to always fight for you and with you. They say our lives are marked with indelible ink and mine has been marked forever by yours."

 

Charlotte's wrist is visible and she knows the cameras will find the mark there.

 

" So what do you say Bex? The Queen and The Man?"

 

Becky smiles as the cheers from the crowd explode around them. She looks at Charlotte a question clear as day in her eyes.

 

She mouths the words can I kiss you and prays the camera is not focused on her.

 

Charlotte nods discreetly and Becky takes that moment and moves in close wrapping an arm around her girls waist.

 

The kiss is soft, sweet and chaste as they are on TV. The cheers seem to fall away and the two get lost in each others eyes when they pull away.

 

Becky steps back and raises Charlotte's arm like they have just won a match together. In reality it signals the start of something beautiful in and out of the ring.

As the two women leave the ring, walking hand in hand up the ramp they share a smile happy that their journey has led them here.

 

* * *

 

Thank you all for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
